Against All Odds
by fairysdarkestnight
Summary: Syaoran is leading a challenging, but uneventful, life after being forcefully torn away from Sakura. But when Tomoya tells him Sakura's in trouble, Syaoran will do everything he can to help his true love.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Cardcaptors. Enough said.

* * *

Syaoran paced back and forth, his steps getting quicker and quicker. Why hadn't she replied yet? Granted, he didn't _always_ responded immediately, but that was to be expected - the Li household was very restrictive, and talking with his almost girlfriend was not something the family elders approved of. But she had never complained about the time in between conversations before. She always said how happy she was that he was able to sneak the calls and emails.

So why the sudden silent treatment?

It worried him. Though they hadn't _officially_ been going out, he'd told her how he felt, and she reciprocated those feelings, and then he had to go back to Hong Kong for training, and later to a small town run by the Li family. But things had definitely changed between the two.

He loved her.

He just never told her.

Not in so many words, at least. But she knew he kinda liked her, and the brief calls were enough to show she felt the same. It's not like it would've worked out as it was. A long distance relationship, based on more than friendship, would never last. Not when she was in Japan and he...wasn't.

Until he was released, the stolen moments on the phone were the best he could do. And he always made sure his emails, when he could sneak off to the school's computer lab, were confident that it would be soon be over, and that he couldn't wait to see her again.

The brown-haired teen sighed in relief as he checked the email he kept from the elders and saw he had an email from her. He checked quickly to make sure no one could see what he was doing and opened the email with a pounding heart.

His relief was short-lived, however, when he saw the three words sent from Tomoyo.

_She's in trouble._

* * *

Time seemed to stretch as he packed an overnight bag. It was a day's train ride to outside the Li's barrier, and he couldn't use his magic to see Sakura until he passed that border. Syaoran would be in serious trouble when he came back, but if Tomoyo said she was in trouble, there was no way in hell he wasn't going to her.

He climbed out his third story window and climbed out the tree. There was nowhere he would want to go, so the elders had never bothered to use magic to seal him in. The short jump from the lowest branch was nothing he couldn't handle.

The grass was soft and supple under his feet as he ran towards the train station. He had fifteen minutes to get to the train station, buy his ticket, and dodge the people to get to the platform. Nothing too outrageous. The walk was about fifteen minutes, so he could get there in about five at the full on sprint he was at.

The only thing he had left was the set of guards that were always watching the gate. He was almost positive he had avoided catching their eye, but it was always better to be on the edge.

* * *

As he suspected, he made it to the station with plenty of time left. There was a short line at the counter and the platform was right in front. It seemed luck was on his side.

The train came to a grinding halt and a few people boarded. The station didn't have many departures or arrivals, since it was located in a small town run by magic. Not that its inhabitants knew that.

Syaoran handed the conductor his ticket and took a seat. Some stuffing was pushing its way through the cracked red vinyl and Syaoran picked at it aimlessly as he waited for the train to arrive at its next stop.

Something made him turn towards the door. He didn't know what - call it instinct - but he was glad he did. For a tall man cloaked in darkness boarded the train. A man whose shiny bald head sent shivers down his spine.

One the elders had personally come to see him home.

Knowing he couldn't be found, Syaoran ducked quickly under one of the seats and crawled forward until he reached a seat that was occupied. The lady didn't seem inclined to a teenage guy coming out from under her seat. He would just have to bide his time.

Many long hours passed before the high heels left his vision. Syaoran blinked and stretched as he emerged from his dusty and gum-filled hiding place. But he didn't have time to relax. He saw the elder stand up and start making his way towards him.

There was a door leading to the dining car just in front of Syaoran. When he opened it, he was greeted with nothing but darkness. "Shit." Syaoran muttered under his breath as he lit a small fire in his palm. Now he could see, but the elder knew exactly where he was.

He sprinted to the other side of the train car, weaving and jumping his way through the tables. The older man had no qualms about using his magic and merely blew them all to the side. He was gaining ground on Syaoran. If he caught him, there was no way he would ever be let off the compound, even when he did finish his training.

Syaoran threw open the door, only to find the ground racing beneath him. The next train car was a good six feet in front of him and, with all the cabling attached to it, impossible to jump. Time for Plan B.

There has a ladder attached to the side of the compartment. Thanking all the spirits, Syaoran started to climb. But just as he reached the top, he knew if he went up there, he would die. It wasn't like it was in the movies. The wind alone would be enough to knock him hard enough into the ground that he would break every bone in his body from the impact. He climbed back down the ladder, only to be face to face with the man chasing him. The roof was suddenly sounding a lot better... at least he might be able to use his magic to cushion the fall.

Just as he was scurrying up the ladder to give it a shot, the elder shot out his hand and grasped Syaoran's shoulder. He cringed. He was in trouble now.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I'll love you forever (or at least the day) if you leave a review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Previously:**_ There was a ladder attached to the side of the compartment. Thanking all the spirits, Syaoran started to climb. But just as he reached the top, he knew if he went up there, he would die. It wasn't like it was in the movies. The wind alone would be enough to knock him hard enough into the ground that he would break every bone in his body from the impact. He climbed back down the ladder, only to be face to face with the man chasing him. The roof was suddenly sounding a lot better... at least he might be able to use his magic to cushion the fall._

_Just as he was scurrying up the ladder to give it a shot, the elder shot out his hand and grasped Syaoran's shoulder. He cringed. He was in trouble now. _

Syaoran struggled against the steel grip of the elder, but no matter what he did, the old man wouldn't let go. He didn't beg - it would be utterly useless - but he wasn't going down without a fight. With a loud grunt, Syaoran pushed the elder away from him and back into the dining car. The man's grip loosened and the teen flipped into the air.

_The elders already know where I'm going, then. This complicates things._ Syaoran landed on the metal railing that separated the dining car from the next one. Taking a chance, He jumped the gap in between the two and unlocked the train car door with his magic.

Passenger compartments flashed by as he ran down the train. He only had a few minutes before it would stop, but if there was on elder on the train, there were sure to be others. With a sigh, Syaoran knocked on a sliding door and stopped in surprise. "Eriol?"

Clow Reed's reincarnation looked up from the newspaper he was reading. "Oh, Syaoran. I haven't seen you in a while. Is everything alright?"

Syaoran was tempted to close the door and find another one, but he knew his chances were better with a fellow magic user. Even though everything had been resolved between them, Syaoran still felt a pang of jealousy when he remembered Eriol's fondness of Sakura.

When the boy didn't respond, Eriol put down the newspaper and placed his hands on his crossed knees. "There's something wrong, Syaoran. What is it?"

Knowing he couldn't fool him, Syaoran gave up and sat across from him. "I'm going to see Sakura. And the elders don't appreciate that."

"This is about her being in trouble, isn't it?"

Syaoran wasn't the least bit surprised that Eriol knew about it, whatever _it _was. "But why are you on this train? It's not like it goes anywhere important."

"Oh, you are quite wrong about that, Syaoran. There are many interesting places on the way." Eriol's dark smile sent shivers down his spine. With a wave of his hand, Eriol sealed the compartment door. "Besides, I find a peaceful train ride much more enjoyable."

Syaoran heard footsteps thunder down the train car, but the elder who'd been chasing him overlooked their compartment. All the air he'd been holding was let out at once and he nodded his thanks to Eriol. A few moments later, the train came to a stuttering halt, and Eriol reached under his seat. "I believe you'll need this."

The overnight bag Syaoran had packed was being held out to its owner. "I also believe you should keep a better eye on your things."

Syaoran bowed, and silently vowed to repay him once things settled down. After checking to see if the coast was clear, Syaoran stepped off the train and onto the platform. It was a rural area, but it was outside Li control. He'd be safe to use his magic as soon as he was alone.

* * *

He checked himself into a dirty, grungy hotel room and paid cash. He didn't want anyone tracing him there. Syaoran left the card key on the desk in the room with a note claiming he could not check himself out due to unforeseen circumstances. No one would care.

Thanks to the elders, his magic had strengthened exponentially, and while he no longer needed his sword to focus his magical power, he still found comfort in its familiar weight. He pulled it out of its sheath and placed two fingers on the cool metal face. "Hold on just a bit longer, Sakura. I'll be there soon."

There was a slight disturbance in the air, and he was gone.

* * *

Tomoyo paced the tiled floor of the hospital as her best friend lay in the room behind her. Where _was _he? It had been nearly a day since she had sent him the message that Eriol had told her to pass on, not that she thought it would do any good. There was something wrong, something none of the doctors had an answer for.

The only one who could help, Eriol claimed, was Syaoran himself. But that boy wasn't nearly as powerful as Sakura was, and if she had succumbed to whatever had caused her to be in that hospital room, what chance could Syaoran possibly have?

Tomoyo stopped when she heard footsteps echoing down the hallway. It was time for the nurses to change shifts, and there weren't any other patients in that stretch of the hospital.

The steps slowly faded and Tomoyo's heart fell. The person had turned down a hallway. It obviously wasn't Syaoran. She continued pacing as her thoughts turned darker and darker.

* * *

Syaoran had managed to teleport himself to Sakura's house knowing there wouldn't be anyone to question him. He landed roughly on his back and looked up at the familiar ceiling. Time seemed to drag on as he pulled himself up and stretched his shoulders. The spell had taken more energy than he had expected, and he felt the drain. But something was wrong with Sakura, and he needed to know what.

He managed to avoid any curious passerby as he made his way through the twisted streets of Tokyo. The city was strangely quiet, not a soul in sight. It would have bothered him more, but he was only focused on getting to Sakura.

Finally the utilitarian building came into view, and Syaoran ran to the entrance, a big grin finding its place on his face once again. It had been too long since he had last seen her, and he was going to make it count.

He neared the automatic doors, but he never made. A magic force thrust him backwards. So close, yet so, so far.


	3. Chapter 3

So, saying that this is overdue, is an understatement. Like, seriously. So for those of you who have followed this story, I thank you. Because honestly, this never would've been completed. So again, thank you. And this is, in fact, the end. After about eight months or so. For three chapters. Yes that is ridiculous. And I realize I'm rambling.

For those of you who follow _That's Not My Name_, it's being worked on. Albeit very, very slowly, but all hope is not lost.

Also, I'd really like to thank the reviewer who pointed out that her friend's name is Tomoyo. No, I hadn't realized that was not what I had written. It has now been fixed.

* * *

**Previously:**_Finally the utilitarian building came into view, and Syaoran ran to the entrance, a big grin finding its place on his face once again. It had been too long since he had last seen her, and he was going to make it count._

_He neared the automatic doors, but he never made. A magic force thrust him backwards. So close, yet so, so far._

Syaoran's head hit the ground with a resounding crack. Black spots jumped across his vision, making the new pounding in his head even worse. A loud groan made its way from his mouth.

"My, you've certainly seen better days. Care for some help?"

Syaoran sighed. Of course. "Eriol, I _just _saw you. Why are you here?"

"That's no way to treat your savior. I came to help you. Again. but if you don't want to my help… Well, I am a very busy people." Eriol shrugged his shoulders and turned away from the boy on the ground. "And here I was, all ready to dispel that barrier…"

Syaoran jumped to his feet, but the sudden rush of blood to his head caused him to sway. "Sorry. It's just been stressful." His pride took a heavy blow as he uttered his next words. "Please, Eriol. Help me. I need to see her."

He shrugged. "I was expecting a bit more groveling, and wouldn't normally accept such a pathetic request, but…well, it's a special case. Besides, I honestly don't think you would've gotten up again. But since it _is_ you after all, I guess I can make an exception."

"Thank you. I'll find a way to make it up to you eventually." Syaoran said as he bowed low. He shivered at the thought of being indebted to the reincarnation of Clow Reed, but he was desperate. He would give up anything just to see her for a moment.

Eriol stepped up to Syaoran and gently pushed him into a standing position. "I don't need your favors. Just go save her." With those words, Eriol walked towards the glass doors of the hospital. "That's all I want." He placed his palm a few inches away and murmured under his breath. A glowing gold circle appeared under his feet. "The key that hides the power of darkness, reveal your true form to me! I, Eriol, command you under our contract. Release!" The staff of Clow Reed grew to its full size as Eriol channeled his power into breaking the barrier.

Several minutes passed as Syaoran watched Eriol use his magic. It hadn't been as strong since she had split it between the two parts of Clow Reed, but he was still a force to be reckoned with. And with her currently unavailable, Eriol was the only one with enough power to unravel the magic. All of Syaoran's hopes rested with the boy.

Time seemed to drag on as the sun began to set, casting shadows on the magician, but his circle only seemed to grow brighter. With a final flare, the barrier shattered, sending Eriol flying across the courtyard. The magic backlash had severely hurt Eriol, and he gripped his ribs to lessen the pain. "Go, Syaoran. It won't last long. Only Sakura can truly break it." He ran off to go find his love while Eriol breathed in whispers of air. "You're the only one who can save her. You're our last hope."

He looked up at the setting sun. Orange and red and pink streaked the darkening sky. "You don't have much longer. Let's just pray you find her before it's too late."

* * *

Syaoran raced through the white walls of the hospital that seemed to press closer to him with every step he took. There was something telling him to run harder, to push himself further.

The halls were strangely empty. He didn't meet another soul as he sprinted across the pale linoleum, turning corners so sharply he nearly fell on his face more than a few times. He didn't even know what floor she was on, but he'd be damned if he gave up before he found her.

The metal stairs clanked under his feet as he made his way to the second level. Tomoyo hadn't exactly given him much information besides the name of the hospital, and he didn't even know why she was there. Only that she was in trouble.

But it didn't matter. He'd waste the rest of his life trying to find her, if that's what it took.

He only hoped he wasn't too late.

* * *

The hospital doors opened, and Eriol looked up in confusion. Even with his magic as drained as it was, he should've felt the wave of energy if Syaoran had gotten to Sakura. And he knew there was no way that boy would give up before he found her.

Her footsteps brought her closer to the broken magician. "Tomoyo. Why are you here?"

Sakura's best friend shrugged. "I may not have any magic of my own, but even I can tell when something's wrong. Besides, it's something Syaoran has to do on his own. I can't help him." She smiled. "That would be against the rules, wouldn't it? But you don't exactly care about them, do you?"

The magician would've made some scathing remark but his wit had left him. "The games of others don't amuse me. Besides, one might argue that I was merely a pawn of his."

"But you wouldn't, would you?"

"You know me far too well, Tomoyo dear. But that's beside the point. He's running out of time."

* * *

Syaoran was thrown backwards from the metal door. Of all the ones that had to be locked, it had to be the last one. He'd searched the rest of the hospital, and only the seventh floor remained. "Damn it!" He looked out the window; the sun was beginning to sink behind the horizon. He had ten minutes, at the most. He didn't know what was so important about the sunset, but part of him knew he had to reach her before nightfall.

Syaoran picked himself up from the ground before kicking the door. Over, and over, and over again. But he knew he was only wasting precious time. He also knew brute strength wouldn't be enough.

It was as if a light bulb had been lit above his head. It was a test. The entire thing had been a set up. His escape from the compound, the near miss on the train, even the whole situation with her. It was all set up by the Elders.

There would be hell to pay.

Later.

At the moment, he had to focus on finding her. A part of him knew that she would be just beyond the door, that this was his last test.

The first had been wit – outsmarting the guards, while it may have been allowed, was far from easy. The second had been the speed and agility needed to outrun the Elder on the train.

And the hospital was the final one.

He was determined to win.

Syaoran closed his eyes and took a deep breath before letting out a breath carrying all the worry and stress of the last couple days. Placing his hand on the door, Syaoran whispered the words that could save him.

With a sharp click, the door creaked open to reveal an empty hall. It wasn't empty like the previous floors – they just didn't have people. But there had still been the energy of people. The pain, the regret, the grief. But the seventh floor didn't have anything. Not even the slightest trace.

With a pounding heart to match his head, Syaoran stepped from the stairwell into the sterile room. He pulled his sword from nothing and gripped it in both hands. There was nothing nearby that could pose a threat, but it still comforted him some. And every little bit counted.

His footsteps echoed throughout the room, accenting the fact that he was alone. There was nothing. And that nothingness was what scared him the most.

_Where is she?_

He didn't race through the hall like he had before. Something stopped him, though the sun was sinking fast. He only had a handful of minutes left. He didn't know what would happen if he didn't find, but it wouldn't be pleasant.

The Elders would see to that.

The open room narrowed into a single hall. Only one door stood at the end of the hall. No others were on this floor. It made things easier, but the feeling of wrongness intensified. He paused outside the door. She was behind that door, the only place in the hospital that she could be. But he couldn't _feel_ her. There wasn't even a drop of magic left in her.

And that scared him more than he wanted to admit.

With a shaking hand, Syaoran gently pushed open the door. His eyes were half shut against the harsh glare that seemed to come from the window. The last of the sun's rays. Only a few precious seconds remained.

He rushed to her side. There was only one way he could save her with as little time as he had left. He didn't want to think about what he was about to do – she'd be royally pissed off when she woke up, but at least she'd be alive.

Without another thought, Syaoran leaned in and kissed her.

But he was too late.

* * *

Eriol watched in despair as the sun disappeared behind the horizon. Tomoyo leaned against him, tears silently running down her face. Neither had thought he would fail.

They didn't say a word as they watched the stars shined in the night sky.

Time was up.

* * *

Syaoran cradled her limp form to his chest, just holding her close. He had no one to blame but himself – he'd been too late. There was no way to save her now. He'd lost everything with her.

Tears pooled at the corners of his eyes, but he refused to let them fall. She wouldn't want that. He would be strong, for her sake.

Time seemed to stop as he held her there, broken and suffering. Eventually, he knew he had to leave. It wasn't right to intrude on what would be her final resting place. He took in a deep breath as he stood up and carried her to the crumpled sheets on the bed. Her head was cradled against his chest for what would be the final time. His pale fingers pushed her bangs from her face so he could watch her. She seemed peaceful, and it made him smile sadly. At least she would be happy.

He leaned down and kissed her one last time, finally letting the tears spill from his eyes. "I love you. I'm sorry I was too late. But I swear on my life that I will spend every moment I have trying to make t up to you."

He turned on his heel then, not wanting to see her anymore, but stopped when he heard a voice that wasn't his. "Do you promise that, Syaoran?"

* * *

Both Eriol and Tomoyo straightened at the same moment. Not wanting to break the silence, but still needing an answer, Tomoyo whispered into the darkness, "Was that –?"

Eriol nodded. "He did it. I don't know how, but he did, against all odds." He smiled down at Tomoyo. "Sakura's back."

* * *

The final test wasn't strength, or power, or magic, or any of the things he'd thought when he'd broken the seal on the door.

It was love.

* * *

And it's done. Yay! So tell me what you think (please please please!) by clicking that little button labeled Review!


End file.
